


No One Believes the God of Lies

by littlesassyloki



Series: Defending the Devil [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesassyloki/pseuds/littlesassyloki
Summary: A young Prince Loki neglects to join the party celebrating his brother. He runs into a not-so-friendly presence in the empty palace with no one around to help him - or hear his cries for help.
Series: Defending the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	No One Believes the God of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the preface and first work in the Defending the Devil series.

The young Prince Loki walked down the halls of the palace, away from the feast currently being held for Thor and his friends. He focused on the faint tapping of his boots hitting the marble tile, drowning out the loud music and cheering.

 _He_ was the one who told them where to find a Bilshniep. And when they were obviously loosing, _he_ saved them. _He_ brought up the mist, clouding the field, allowing everyone to escape. Without _him_ , Thor and his friends surely would have died.

_But no. Magic is for cowards. True warriors never use magic._

Loki could hear his fathers voice echoing in his head.

_'Why can't you be strong, like Thor?' 'Why can't you beat your opponents, like Thor?' 'Why can't you make me proud, like Thor?'_

_Because I'm not Thor!_

Loki shut his eyes, quickening his walk, trying to block out the voices. The picture of his father in his mind made his blood boil. Nothing was ever good enough for the AllFather - not when it came from Loki.

He abruptly stopped as he slammed into something blocking his path. Loki opened his eyes, surprised there was something out of place in the perfectly kept palace.

"Watch it!" a deep voice growled threateningly.

Not something. _Someone_. And that someone had a painful grip on the prince's arm.

"My apologies," Loki muttered, not bothering to look up. He attempted to move past the man, gently trying to release his arm. The man gave a gruff laugh.

"We'll if it isn't little Prince Loki."

The prince, with his patience growing thin, glared to see who was holding him hostage. A tall, muscular palace guard dressed in gold plated armor had a tight grip around Loki's bicep. Meeting Loki's eyes, the guard squeezed harder. The man held an unnerving smile, sending chills down the boy's spine. Loki tried again to pull away from the intimidating man with no success.

"You are holding my arm," Loki stated calmly, not allowing his growing worry to show.

The guard glanced down at his own gloved hand.

"I guess I am," the man smiled with feigned surprise. But the palace guard did not release his grip on the young sorcerer. He, in fact, tightened his grip and looked the boy in the eye, as if to enforce his presence. Loki narrowed his eyes, grinding his teeth in pain and anger.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" the man tilted his head. "Weren't you present at the hunt?" He took a step forward, pushing Loki back. "Oh, I think I know why."

He leaned down, bringing his face level with the prince. "You didn't fight, did you?" Another step forward, pushing their bodies together. "You just went along with it because you never were quite strong enough to impress your father."

Loki's back hit the wall.

"Maybe a more suiting name for you would be _Princess Loki_."

Anger sparked within the sorcerer - or maybe it was fear, he could not tell. "Release me!" He yelled, raising his voice in an attempt to remain in control. "I am the prince!" Loki squirmed under the guard's grip, twisting and turning his arm in every way possible. He placed his hand on the breastplate of the guard and pushed, but his offender didn't budge.

The guard quickly snatched the boy's other hand, and connected it with the other above the prince's head, successfully pinning Loki to the wall. He leaned forward, pressing a knee between Loki's.

"Wha - what are you doing?" Loki gasped as he felt the guard's pressure begin to suffocate him.

Dry lips connected with his neck, leaving sloppy kisses as the man trailed his way up towards Loki's mouth.

"Let me go!" Loki screeched as he kicked the man in front of him. The guard let out a muffled grunt of pain, staggering back. Seeing his chance, Loki sprinted down the hall, heading nowhere in particular, just away from _him_.

Loki ran fast. Fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't know what was going on or where he was going. He just had to get away - _now_.

The prince swerved around a corner, almost losing his balance on the slick tile. The angry growl behind him made the hair stand on the back of his neck. Heavy metal footsteps were growing louder behind him.

_Why is there no one around? Where did everyone go? The feast._

Loki ran through the hallways, looking for an exit and praying to the gods that he knew the palace better than the guard. Not likely. He stumbled into the main hall, weaving between the tall pillars. Loki stopped in one of the tall shadows the pillars cast in the setting sun. He leaned against the pillar trying to catch his breath. He needed a moment to think, to comprehend what was happening, and where he could reach safety.

 _Shhh._ He covered his mouth, stifling his heavy breaths. _He will surely hear you if you don't quiet down._ He took a deep breath in a desperate action to calm himself, ignoring the shaking in his hands. Panic was bubbling within him and his heartbeat was loud in his ears.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he took off running again. His eyes peeked over the edge of every pillar, searching for danger. Loki felt like screaming and crying at the same time. He was scared - no, he was _terrified_. If the guard got to him what was he to do? He already tried to order him away. No one was anywhere near to help and Loki really wasn't the strongest of people.

The prince slipped into the private room behind the throne, his eyes quickly scanning for refuge.

"Prince Loki," a sickening voice hummed. Loki scrambled under a clothed table, pushing his way back until he met the wall. The old door to the room creaked open, causing Loki's heartbeat to stop. He watched with horror as the shadow of another moved throughout the room. He could hear the soft ' _pat_ _pat'_ when the guard's metal-tipped boot touched the ground. Closer and closer and closer the sounds came until the shadow stopped. A mere inch from where the young prince was hiding. Loki couldn't breathe.

The shadow was still for a moment; leaving the prince to wonder if the guard could see him.

"Hello." Loki leaped in horror as the guard pulled away the table cloth, crouching down and grabbing the boy's ankle.

Loki screamed.

The prince kicked and scream as he was drug out from under the table. Landing a boot to the man's jaw, Loki struggled to his feet. The guard was blocking the only way out.

Loki let out a scream as the guard clutched his arms, but his scream was not heard as the guard crashed their lips together. His eyes shot open as to what was happening before he squeezed them tightly shut. Loki rigidly pressed his lips together, twisting his face away, earning an angry snarl from the man.

The guard pulled away from the kiss, thrusting a hand around the boy's throat. "Scream, and I will kill you."

Once again, Loki felt his back hit something hard. Only this time, it was the cold floor instead of the wall. The guard crawled over the young prince, positioning himself above Loki's waist.

_Oh, Valhalla! What is happening? Why is he doing this?_

The guard spoke in a hushed tone, "You're weak. You're nothing. You should be honored I'm doing this." He pinned the boy to the ground, grinding his hips against Loki's as he nipped at the prince's neck.

_Stop. Stop this. This shouldn't be happening. Why is – just – ah._

Loki could feel the guard's obvious erection pressing against his leg. A cold tingle took his body as he froze in fear. He squirmed and wriggled, trying anything to get out from under the heavy man. The guard used one hand to hold Loki's hands in place and the other to slide alongside his thighs.

"Stop!" Loki gasped, begging the gods for anyone to find him.

The guard continued to kiss him as his hand moved to the top of Loki's pants. His fingers burned Loki's skin as they slipped beneath the barrier. The prince's pants and undergarments began to slide down his hips. Loki felt a hand stroke his naked backside, leaving a blazing trail wherever it touched.

Loki closed his eyes as he felt tears lining his eyes. "Stop this, please," his voice cracked. "I'll do whatever you ask." He swallowed hard, the hand on his throat tightening. "Please, just stop."

The hand unclothing Loki disappeared.

A glimmer of hope teased the prince that the guard had stopped. But it was short lived.

A wet finger started to slide down his cheeks, stopping only to poke his entrance. Loki let out a stifled cry as the finger slipped inside him. He started to see stars as the grip around his neck squeezed harder and harder. The finger began moving in and out, gaining pained whimpers from the prince every time.

_It burns. It burns. Make it stop._

The guard's finger pulled out momentarily only to be joined with a second finger, pumping in and out, scissoring the boy open.

_Ah – just – mhhmm no!_

The prince felt his body betray him as his muscles started to loosen up. With the fingers still in the boy, the guard put his knee between the prince's legs, prying them open. The fingers left and Loki felt the tip of something much bigger at his entrance. Loki violently shook his head back and forth, silently begging the guard not to do this. He opened his mouth to scream, curse, pray - anything, but a second hand rushed to cover his lips.

The guard pushed and Loki felt the intense burning of being torn apart. He let out a scream into the man's hand. His head was lifted and slammed into the ground, causing his vision to temporarily turn black. Hot tears rushed down his face as pain began to overtake his whole body. The stiff organ within him kept going in farther, and farther until Loki was sure he would be split in two.

"Ohh," the guard uttered in a low breathy voice. He jerked in and out with short thrusts, which soon turned into heavy pounding.

_Ah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! It hurts. It hurts!_

Over and over the guard pounded into Loki, pushing him back and forth in harmony with his thrusts. Loki shook his head, pushed with his arms, kicked with his legs, but nothing would move the man on top of him.

The guard's movements started coming easier as Loki felt something wet trickle down between his thighs.

Blood _._

"Ah! Oh, gods!" The guard grunted, breathing dirty breaths in the young prince's ear. "You love this don't you," he smiled sadistically, staring into Loki's eyes. "You fucking _ergi_!"

The guard's movements sped up and his moans became louder. Loki screamed with each thrust, unable to control himself. He screamed until his voice could no longer.

The guard buried himself inside Loki farther than he ever did before and stopped. Loki whimpered as he felt a warmth being released inside him. His attacker crashed down on him, forcing the air out of the prince's lungs. His mouth gaped as he gasped for air.

The guard laid on top of the boy, panting as he caught his breath. A perverted smile stretch across his lips as he pulled out and tucked himself into his pants. Loki choked on the rush of air as his throat was released.

"You tell no one of this!" the guard sneered, adjusting his armor back into place. He looked in disgust as the bleeding, choking prince lying naked on the ground. "You hear me?!" He gave a kick into Loki's side. "Tell no one!"

Loki brought himself into giving a weak nod as he continued to sob on the floor, blood and semen leaking out of him.

"Who would believe you anyway?" The man turned around and began walking away. He said over his shoulder, almost as if an afterthought, "You're the god of lies. No one believes a liar."

"I – I won't tell." Loki whimpered to himself, his voice hoarse from screaming. He wouldn't tell. The guard was right. No one would believe him. A guard attacking a member of the royal family? The very same family all guards swear to protect? He had to keep this a secret. He wouldn't tell.

He couldn't.


End file.
